


Revenge.

by persnickett



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: Community: sexy_right, Handcuffs, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persnickett/pseuds/persnickett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Christ,” John gasped, blinking. Even with his eyes open, he was still seeing stars. “The hell’d you learn to do that? Thought you were supposed to be some kind of geeky shut-in.”</p><p> </p><p>- 300 celebratory words for 100 awesome sexy_righters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> sexy_right, the little Die Hard comm that could, passed the 100+ watchers milestone this week, so the mods wanted to write them all a little thank you. Here's mine. <3

 

 

 

 

“Ninety-nine,” Matt counted, slowly drawing out the last stroke.  
  
“Jesus!”  
  
“…aaand a hundred.”  
  
“Christ,” John gasped, blinking. Even with his eyes open, he was still seeing stars. “The hell’d you learn to do that? Thought you were supposed to be some kind of geeky shut-in.”  
  
“Haven’t you ever seen _Revenge of the Nerds_? All geeks are good in bed.” Matt was panting almost as hard, but that smug gleam of mischief hadn’t left his eye yet. “Jocks’ heads are always full of sports,” he went on, eyeing the place where John could feel a trickle of what must be sweat, running down over the curve of his skull. Then Matt leaned forward and took care of it with a long, slow swipe of his tongue that made John’s fingers clench and even his toes want to curl. “Nerds have all that time free to put their superior brain power to work thinking about sex.”  
  
There was still a smear of chocolate sauce just under Matt’s left nipple. He stretched up to fit the key hanging from his neck into the cuffs, bringing the tempting sight just out of range of John’s mouth. But now John would be free, now he was allowed to touch, to turn the tables and maybe even make Matt regret all his teasing games of the last hour and a half.  
  
“Uh-uh.” Matt had only freed one hand though, and he caught John’s wrist before he could reach for him. “Turn over.”  
  
“Mercy,” John groaned, “have mercy on an old man.” But the glint in Matt’s eye only got a little brighter, and John turned over just the same.  
  
He could be patient when it counted. He only hoped he could say the same for Matt when it was the jocks’ turn for a little revenge.

 

 

~

 

 


End file.
